


Babies 'Movie Night'

by SannieBubs



Series: Precious Little Moments [11]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Caregiver Kang Yeosang, Age Play Caregiver Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Song Mingi, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs
Summary: Hwa and Minnie are promised a movie night for staying big all day.All of the caregivers are too tired to indulge the littles so they have their own movie night. Or well, try to.
Series: Precious Little Moments [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	Babies 'Movie Night'

**Author's Note:**

> A request from the wonderful Loola! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

It had been a long day for the whole of ATEEZ. A jam-packed schedule followed by a fan meet left all of the members exhausted, especially Seonghwa and Mingi, the group’s resident littles. The two had to hold off their headspaces all day, both waking up little and having to pull themselves out of little space before leaving. 

Of course, the littles hadn’t actually pulled themselves out of little space. No, it had taken a lot of convincing from the caregivers and the promise of a movie night after the schedule for the two to actually pull themselves out.

Now that the day was over, everyone was tired and wanted to go to bed. The two littles hadn’t fully regressed yet, needing to save face outside the dorm even if no one was around, but their headspaces were slowly taking over as they walked up to the door of the group’s dorm.

Hongjoong unlocked the door and everyone tumbled in gradually, taking off their shoes at the door. It seemed that the majority of the group had forgotten about the promised movie night, but not the two littles.

Hwa and Minnie looked around at their hyungies as they all went their separate directions. No one bothered to check on the two, all too focussed on getting to ready for bed. Although the two littles were tired, they had been promised a reward! They’d been good and they deserved it.

The two looked at each other, a little confused. Hwa motioned for Minnie to follow him and the two headed into the kitchen, where Hongjoong and Jongho had headed.

“Hyungies!” Seonghwa startled the two members, who were drinking water in the kitchen, “Minnie and Hwa want movie night like hyungies said!”

Both caregivers looked at each other, exchanging a look of cringe. “Sorry babies, Jongho and I really need to sleep. Maybe one of your other hyungies will watch something with you.”

Minnie and Hwa frowned but nodded, turning and heading out of the kitchen without a word. They spotted Yunho, who was headed into his and San’s room and ran down the hall, stopping in the pairs doorway.

“Hyungies!” Minnie announced this time, “Hwa and Minnie movie night!”

The same look was shared between the two men in the room, Yunho turning back to the littles with a regretful look, “We’re really tired, bubs. Maybe someone else will watch with you?”

Minnie and Hwa both look defeated but nod again. There’s one more room they can try, so they head to Wooyoung and Yeosang’s room. The boys don’t even get a chance to speak before Yeosang is apologising.

“Angels, we’re all really tired tonight. Everybody needs to sleep. We promise we’ll have a movie night some other day, but not tonight. Sorry babies.” Minnie and Hwa look down at the ground.

“Not even one?” Minnie sounds tiny when he asks.

“No, Hwa baby. I promise we’ll make it up to you another day, but everyones sleepy tonight.” Yeosang promises, “Do either of you need help getting to bed?”

“No hyungie.” Both answer. Hwa pulls Minnie away from the door and the two stand in the hallway for a minute before Minnie speaks.

“What if we have own movie night?” Minnie suggests. Hwa looks confused before lighting up and grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

“With phonies!” The two get excited but stay quiet, respecting that the caregivers are tired. The two head into Mingi and Jongho’s room, plopping down on Mingi’s bed.

“What Minnie want to watch first?” Hwa pulls up Netflix on his phone, being the only one of the two to understand the device.

“Fwozen!” Minnie exclaims. Hwa nods excitedly, giggling along with Minnie. He pulls up the movie and the two get settled in, not even bothering to get changed before starting the film.

Neither boy notices his eyes start to droop. Jongho comes in ten minutes later after his shower to find the two boys asleep with the first scenes of the film playing. The young caregiver laughs softly and snaps a picture before carefully taking the phone from Hwa’s have and turning it off.

He takes both boys’ jeans off and rearranges them into a better sleeping position. The two littles cuddle up together in their sleep and Jongho takes one last photo before informing Hongjoong of his roommate’s location and slipping into bed, turning off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how short it is being the only update today, I'm a little stressed over school at the moment.
> 
> Stay safe and hydrated darlings!
> 
> Come scream at me on instagram @bigtiddiemoodboards


End file.
